


with friends like ours (anywhere is home)

by sylphrenas



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Gen, Mentions of homophobia, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), a story of reggie discovering his bi, juke isnt a main thing but there is some content, julie and reggie have an amazing friendship so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: reggie peters knows he looks at girls. he also knows he looks at guys. he just doesn't know what that second part means for him. but guess what!! julie molina is gonna help him figure it out :)
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96
Collections: jatpdaily secret santa 2020





	with friends like ours (anywhere is home)

Reggie was nine years old when he met Alex for the first time. They had collided on their way out of the classroom to recess, and both had quickly jumped backwards to let the other go first.  _ You can go,  _ Reggie had said, but Alex had shaken his head, blond hair falling in his face.  _ No, it’s okay. You can go.  _ Reggie had tilted his head for a moment before he grinned.  _ We can go together!  _ After a moment, Alex had nodded and reached for his hand, and they had walked out to the playground together. They’d been best friends ever since. 

They met Bobby and Luke in middle school. Those two had acted all tough together, but the second Reggie and Alex reached out a hand of friendship, they melted. Literally. Personal space became pretty much nonexistent with Luke always draped over one of them, but none of them were complaining. 

The years went on, and soon they were graduating 8th grade together, taking pictures with their caps and printed certificates that all the teachers were calling diplomas. Somehow, they all ended up at the same high school, and they knew that even if school was tough, as long as they had each other everything would be okay. Little did they know how that would be tested in the coming years. 

They started the band in sophomore year.  _ Sunset Curve,  _ Luke had proclaimed over chips and hot dogs.  _ Guys, we’re gonna be legends.  _ Reggie was initially hesitant, and Bobby backed him up;  _ What about school? If the band doesn’t work out, then what? What about our parents?  _ Alex hadn’t been particularly engaged with any of the questions, but at the last one he had fallen off the couch.  _ I’m fine,  _ he’d insisted, refusing to make eye contact with any of them.  _ I’m fine, guys.  _ Reggie had given him a Look but moved past it and continued with the conversation. Later that night, after rehearsal, Alex told them he was gay. 

Everything had shifted slightly after that conversation, of course. Luke, Bobby, and Reggie were nothing but accepting towards Alex, but it was undeniable that something in the air had changed slightly, and Reggie didn’t quite know what it was. All he knew was that the same looks he would give the cheerleaders in their ponytails and short skirts, he was now giving to the football players with their messy hair and sweaty,  _ shirtless  _ chests. Where once he would roll his eyes and mutter to Luke,  _ Can’t they shower or something? They stink,  _ now his eyes would linger a little too long and Luke would have to pull him away with a look. At least, that was when Luke wasn’t doing the same thing. Fortunately, when that happened, Bobby was there to yank both of them along before they were noticed. It was strange, though; Reggie still looked at girls in that way, but now it was boys  _ too.  _ That wasn’t a thing, right? Reggie brushed it off every time he thought too hard.  _ I’m probably just trying to understand Alex,  _ he would tell himself.  _ I’m just looking at guys to try to see what it’s like to be gay so that I can know Alex better. I mean, if I like girls too, I  _ can’t _ be gay. That’s not a thing.  _ So he pushed it aside and continued looking and looking away. Over and over again.

Barely a year had passed when everything changed again. Reggie had been at Bobby’s house studying. Or rather, evading his parents who were fighting  _ again _ by hiding at Bobby’s and watching some random movie with him and Luke. Out of nowhere, there was an urgent knock on the door. Reggie recalled Bobby running downstairs to get it (always the responsible one) and then when he came back up, a sopping-wet-from-the-rain Alex was trailing behind him, eyes red and limbs shaking. Reggie remembered frantically wrapping blankets around Alex, trading terrified glances with Bobby and Luke as they both asked Alex what had happened. Alex said nothing for too long, his teeth chattering as he pushed his face into the blankets and refused to look at any of them. Finally, his head lifted slightly and he said in a dull, broken voice that Reggie had never heard before,  _ I told them.  _ Reggie instantly knew what he meant, so he squeezed closer to Alex and tried to comfort him even as his own mind raced. Obviously, he was aware that Alex had to deal with homophobia- he’d had to hold Luke back from fighting those assholes before. But the idea that Alex’s own parents could reject him was suddenly overwhelming. All he could do was hug Alex tighter and hope that it didn’t get any worse.

A month passed, and fortunately, the extent of Alex’s parents’ homophobia was disappointment and passive aggression. Of course, it wasn’t easy for Alex, who now spent most of his time at Bobby’s, joining Reggie as a regular sight there. However, as their school semester ended for winter break, they lost their excuses to be there studying and had to spend much more time at their own homes. Reggie and Alex were still able to go to Bobby’s regularly as neither of their parents seemed to want them around much, but Luke’s parents restricted his hanging out both due to ‘family time’ and their disapproval of the band. This all culminated on an almost cliche cold winter night, when Sunset Curve minus Luke was crowded onto the couch in the studio. Alex was laying across Reggie’s lap, and Reggie’s fingers absentmindedly ran through his hair to soothe the blond boy’s anxiety. Another rough day. 

Reggie was mid-yawn when the knock on the door sounded. Alex bolted up and out of Reggie’s lap at the sound. Clearly, he was still terrified that his parents could assume things and cut him off from the rest of the band. Either way, it was good that Alex ran to the door when he did, because the sight that beheld him when he opened it was an urgent one. Luke stood outside, shivering violently with tears streaming down his face. He stormed in and threw himself onto the couch, and that was when Reggie noticed the backpack that he had dropped by the door. And was that- was that a shirt poking out of it?  _ Oh no.  _ Sunset Curve huddled around Luke, everyone quickly piecing together what had happened. Bobby was quick to offer up the studio as a place for Luke to stay, and Luke accepted under one condition; no one could tell anyone about this.  _ Bobby- you can’t tell your parents. Alex, please don’t tell your sister. Reggie-  _ Reggie didn’t have anyone to tell, but he appreciated the inclusion. Both Bobby and Alex hesitantly agreed, and so Luke stayed in the studio. And when Mitch and Emily came by, Reggie swallowed hard and said no, he did not know where Luke was staying, but yes, he would let them know if Luke told him. Only a room away, Bobby and Alex sat with Luke behind the couch as he hid, biting his nails down as he thought of lyrics to a song that he’d never perform.

Their band grew more popular and soon they found themselves at the sound check before they played at the most legendary place they could think of: The Orpheum. They could barely contain their excitement, and Luke had altogether given up on trying to reign it in. They were going to be  _ legends.  _ And then they went for street dogs, and then they were lying on the ground coughing and choking, and then they were in the ambulance, and then they were in the dark, dark room where Alex cried and nothing mattered because they were  _ dead  _ and there was no future and Alex had never gotten a boyfriend and Luke had never gotten that connection he wanted and Reggie had never figured himself out in the slightest.

And then Julie happened, and everything was different. For starters, Alex got a boyfriend. And then Luke had his connection with Julie (which Reggie made fun of mercilessly). But Reggie was still looking at boys and looking at girls and he still didn’t know what it meant.

One day, a few weeks after they had performed at the Orpheum, Reggie found himself lying on the couch with his head in Julie’s lap. Alex was out with Willie and Luke was out doing something or other. 

“Hey, Julie? I have a question.”

Julie looked down and grinned. “Yes, we can start that country album while Luke’s gone.”

Reggie laughed nervously and continued, “Uh- no, not that. Something else.”

“Oh?” Julie seemed to sense the change in mood and she shifted her position on the couch to better look at him. “What’s up, Reggie? Everything okay?”

“No, yeah, everything’s fine,” Reggie assured her. “I was just wondering- at your school-”

“Yes?” Julie prompted gently.

“Arepeoplestillbulliedforbeinggay?” The words came out too fast, he knew that, but he was too frozen to ask them again. Thankfully, Julie seemed to understand him just fine.

“Are people still-  _ oh.  _ No, Reggie, not around here, at least. Actually, our whole school goes all out for Pride. It’s super fun, I can’t wait to show you.”

“Wait,” Reggie interrupted quickly, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Pride? I thought that’s just for gay people. Or at least, it was in the 90s.”

Julie flicked a piece of hair off Reggie’s forehead and responded, “No, allies are allowed. But either way, that’s not what I’m going as. Me and Flynn go every year. Bi solidarity, you know?”

Reggie did not know. “Wait, what solidarity?”

“Bi. Bisexual,” Julie elaborated. “Meaning I like guys and girls. Both. All. Everything in between.”

“Hang on, that’s a thing?”

“Yeah, Reg, pretty sure it’s a thing.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean to say it wasn’t, I just- I thought it was only gay and straight. I thought more than one was just me being indecisive or something.”

“Oh, Reggie. Bisexuality is completely a thing, and if that’s you, it’s totally valid.” Julie’s voice was soothing and kind, and Reggie understood even more why Luke was head over heels for her.

“Oh.” Reggie thought for a moment, then replied, “Yeah. I think that’s me.”

Julie grinned infectiously. “Awesome! Then when we go to Pride it’ll be bi/bi/bi solidarity! I can’t wait to tell Flynn. Oh, I can tell her, right? No pressure, obviously.”

Reggie considered. He thought of the rainbows he’d seen in the hallways, of the boys holding hands and the girls whispering to each other by the lockers. He thought of Alex, who was probably doing the former with Willie at that exact moment. He thought of Luke, who had told him once that he didn’t have a preference for any particular gender, he didn’t think. 

“Yeah,” Reggie said, grinning widely up at her. “You can tell her. Just don’t tell Alex or Luke, I wanna do that.”

Julie smiled. “Of course, Reggie. And thanks for telling me.”

“Thanks for listenin-” Reggie started to say, but at that exact moment the door opened to reveal Luke and Alex laughing and talking excitedly as they walked to the couch. They stopped when they saw Reggie and Julie, and for a moment Luke didn’t say anything. Then, he swung Reggie’s legs off the couch and squeezed in next to Julie, not-so-subtly wrapping an arm around the now furiously blushing girl’s shoulders. Alex sat on Reggie’s other side and leaned back, grinning.

“Did you have a good time with Willie?” Reggie asked, smirking when Alex’s face practically melted into a smile.

“Yeah,” Alex said, staring off at nothing and refusing to say anything more.

Reggie laughed and leaned over to look at Luke, who was whispering something to Julie. Julie gasped quietly and then started laughing uncontrollably, doubling over to hold her stomach. Luke looked ridiculously proud of himself.

When Julie finally regained her breath, she sat up and wiggled closer to Luke, bringing her feet up on the couch and tucking her face into his shoulder. Luke looked down at her with what could only be described as a smitten expression, and Reggie turned to Alex, who rolled his eyes and made a playfully disgusted face. Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Julie sat up and poked Reggie in the side. He turned to her with an offended gasp but quieted when he saw her expression. She looked at him with an encouraging smile as she tilted her head in the direction of Luke and Alex. He nodded back at her and took a deep breath.

“Uh… Okay. So… I have something I need to tell you guys.”

Luke’s eyes widened slightly, not in alarm but in curiosity, and Julie put a comforting hand on Reggie’s knee. 

“Right.” Reggie swallowed hard and squeezed Julie’s hand back. “So… I was talking to Julie and I was thinking and… I think I might be bi. Bisexual, I mean. So… yeah.”

For a single, torturous second, nothing happened. Then, there were arms around him in every direction, squeezing him tightly. Reggie felt his entire body relax and his head fell onto someone’s shoulder. His back hurt slightly from the awkward angle of hugging everyone on the couch, and he wished they were on Julie’s bed or something so there was more space-

And then there was a familiar feeling in his stomach as he was pulled away from the studio and into Julie’s bedroom, landing on her bed just like he had been thinking about. But something was different; everyone else was still with him. He still felt Alex’s arms wrapped around his chest, Luke’s hand gripping his shoulder, and-  _ hold on.  _ And Julie’s arms wrapped around his stomach? 

“How-” Alex started, not letting go of Reggie but clearly freaking out a little bit.

Luke laughed and Reggie felt it through the hug. “Can we worry about that later? Please?”

“Yes, please,” Julie hummed, before laughing wickedly and pushing everyone over so they were lying down. Luke was on one end, his arm under Julie and curled around Reggie’s shoulders. Julie was laying on top of Luke and Reggie, with her arms wrapped around Luke’s neck. Alex had one arm thrown over Reggie’s chest and the other cushioning his head, which was in between Reggie’s neck and shoulder. 

Reggie wiggled to get closer and he rested his head against Julie’s shoulder contentedly. He couldn’t decide if he felt more relieved or simply happy, but either way he was enjoying every second of it.  _ Is this how Alex felt?  _ He wondered curiously.  _ This is the best feeling in the world.  _ An earth-shattering snore suddenly shook all of them, and everyone was silent for a moment as they tried to discover the culprit. Then Julie began to shake with giggles, then Reggie started to laugh, and then Alex realized and was overtaken with quiet laughter as well. 

“Real classy, Luke,” Alex said, though quietly so as to not wake up the very boy he was making fun of.

Julie yawned and giggled again. “Honestly, I’m tempted to follow his example. I’m tired.”

Reggie felt his eyelids rapidly become heavier as he looked over at Alex, who was mid-stretch. “Up for an afternoon nap?” 

“Don’t see why not,” Alex responded with a sleepy grin, tucking his head further into Reggie’s shoulder and letting out a long, relaxed breath.

And so Reggie fell asleep, surrounded by his family and feeling the most  _ himself  _ he’d felt in as long as he could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! kudos and comments appreciated as always <3 fic title taken from the song another night on mars by the maine. mayhaps check out my tumblr @blue-drarry-drarry-blue if you feel like it :)  
> made for @iminagayghostband on tumblr for the jatpdaily 2020 secret santa event. i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
